


Fireflies

by balimaria



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Faster Than Sonic Runs, One Shot, This Can Be Taken as Shipping or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Midna asks about some lights she sees.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some quick fluff in between projects uvu

It was silent in the far reaches of Faron that night. Hardly a tree whispered, nor did a creature stir. The exception being two people, one dressed in forest green and the other with a helm of stone. They sat, awake, watching the water ripple.

"Link, what are those?"  
Link shook himself out of his stupor. Midna was looking at him expectantly. She pointed at a bush that glowed with tiny moving lights.  
"They're fireflies," he explained. "Little bugs that glow at night."  
The imp frowned. "Weird."  
Midna went back to staring at nothing with unfocused eyes. It didn't continue for very long, though, as a jostling at her side caused her to yelp. Link stood, and ducked out from under their meager cliffside shelter. Midna watched as he silently approached the bush. When the brunette's target was reached, he crouched down and lifted his hands. After a few seconds had passed, Link shot forward and cupped one of the blinking lights in his hands. He then walked back to where Midna sat, and held out his hand for her to see.  
She watched the firefly crawl around on Link's hand for awhile, before it spread it's wings and flew away. She continued to watch it until it's light blinked out, and it was gone.

It was silent once more in the far reaches of Faron that night.


End file.
